Scorpion's Heir
by Aurora Vatkinson
Summary: After the heated battle with the kazekage, Sasori sees an abandoned Infant Naruto and decides to groom him to become his Heir,Naruto becomes a prodigious puppet master,he becomes stronger than Sasori had ever expected.Orochumaru and his forces kill Sasori,he had not only lost his Sensei but also his only family, now a member of Atsukatsuki HE IS BAYING FOR BLOOD
1. Chapter 1

SCORPION'S HEIR

CHAPTER ONE:ABYSS

A red headed young man was walking through the beautiful forests of the hidden Grass villiage, but he did not even in the least notice them because he was exhausted to no end, he had just fought one of the greatest shinobi in sunakagure let alone the world.

The third kazekage,of the iron sand the most dreaded deadly justu in the history of the toughest oppenent he had ever fought the legends where true indeed sadly there is another legend, a legend of Sasori of the red sand, the master of puppetry the greatest youngest and strongest leader of the puppet core in history.

The Kazekage has fallen and he didn't leave even a spec of evidence that he had decimated him, and in history it will be the most strangest and dreadful disappearance in true meaning of him killing and kidnapping the kazekage was to add another piece of collection to his art, his puppets.

He had developed this art not long ago, the art of creating puppets using dead human bodies that can be revived in a puppet life end ofcourse but their special abilities-jutsu remain the same hence art in its wake.

But that "imbecile" drained him of his chakra, energy and some of his puppets, truly a puppet worth fighting was becoming weaker by the moment atleast he was crossing the tenchi bridge a testament that he was reaching his destination.

He halted for a moment but continued on his walk but he wasn't a fool he was feeling it the chakra, so little yet so much, so peaceful yet exeeded of rage, it reeked of darkness, he couldn't deny it right under the bridge he wanted to discover it's source.

Using his skills as a shinobi he walked to the under-bridge it was harder than usual to stick to the base since he was nearly out of saw them,consecutive wrapps of cloth that where hanging by spikes, and sounds of something that sounded like a small kitten moaning, it was no brainer the chakra, the sound, it was an infant, a baby.

But what kind of infant it is that had such chakra, a jinjuuriki? No! who would be foolish enough to abondon that great of a was surely a kekkegenkai of some , some people thought of bloodlines as curses and their welders as monsters how pitiful.

"Sorry kid this is your end, you are one of the unfortunate in this ratchet world but if you think about it you are quite lucky life is not in the least a good thing as you would expect".

He took out a kunai and grabbed the cloths concealing the child he raised his hand and was about to stab him but the wind blew in and the face of the infant was revealed, his eyes held tears, tears that reminded Sasori of the kid he ones was, the bright and bubbly kid he ones was before...now he was a shadow of his former self, actually he woke up from an illusion of what the shinobi world might be like.

My parents died and Granny Chio was there to comfort me with the art of puppets it was a futile attempt but it was an attempt none the is why he wanted to become a human puppet himself so that he can be devoid of all emotions, at this very moment he was weak.

The big blue eyes, the silky blond hair, the tiny nose and ears , Sasori was taken aback by the sudden change of his emotion, while gazing at couldn't take the kid, he had plans, the life of a rogue isn't by far easy, his reputation, all the things he aspired would take a halt, what then?.

He would become soft and weak, the fatherly type of shinobi, he was fifteen years old for god's sake, who was he kidding he can take on shinobi over thirty years of age and then kill then within seconds , yes he was responsible, in this world there is no time for playing for the first time in his life he would do something stupid and pointless, he would take this kid and see wat will happen to it if it lived with a psychotic freak like him.

"What will happen to me, what will be of my legacy ones I happen to die, my art is immortaility it can't die,Granny Chio chose me as her apprentice, I choose you kid, you will be my predecessor,?"

Sasori revealed the infant's body and there was a small paper that read "Naruto". "mph is that a name, how fucked up is that?".

Sasori glanced at the kid Naruto one more time, holding him he disappeared in a swirl of sand with only one thing going through hid mind."THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING"

(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-

(Outskirts of the hidden leaf)

Two shinobi of Konohakagure that were wearing normal leaf villiage chunnin uniforn were running as fast as they could and they looked rather tired.

"Kotā why did you let it go that simple you should have killed it, someone will save it or something"

"Don't be a fool Sora, you know that he is not the fox but jinjuriki, I am not that twisted to kill an innocent infant, and by the way if they find out, our punishment will be light since it is alive."

"Okay but know that your making a mistake, if the fox breaks the seal we will all be doomed"

"Lets hope for the best"


	2. Chapter 2

SCORPION'S HEIR

CHAPTER TWO:PLAGUED WORLD

(A week later:konohakagure)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his office blankly starring at the emptiness and void of his own mind, the loss of Naruto was hitting him a lot harder than he he was sure the boy had died, the certain culprits that kidnapped the infant are to have inevitably killed him, it was sad indeed.

"Minato we both failed Naruto but I had thought of erasing that mistake to...to give the boy a chance at life as a normal and loved kid not a jinjuuriki but I guess it is a futile attempt to apologise to the dead or justification of my attempt".tears were filling the banks of Sarutobi's eyes."I am old and wrinked living through almost three shinobi world wars but to no avail, I am nothing, I am a failure. "

Hiruzen had thought of handing the mantle of hokage to him one day but that wasn't going to happen. Things will become harder now since konoha has lost it's jinjuuriki and to top that off he must find the perfect candidate for this pedistol stronghold."It may seem selfish of me but Minato, Kushina, Naruto what have you done to us?".

(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)

(Outskirts of Takigakure)

Sasori was walking through the outskirts of the hidden Grass villiage wearing his usual Akatsuki uniform, he was meeting Zetsu wanting to discussing his hiatus on his work with the had recently joined them before the murder of the Kazekage, yes! it would seem early for a hiatus ,it would make the leader very angry but then so be it if it means grooming Naruto till the age that seems content.

He would not want to groom Naruto to come out to be weak, he wanted to put his full attention toward Naruto so he can be stronger than him tenfold since he will be the next Sasori of the red been a week since he met him but already he has got to him, only a week but he was always guarding him when the woman he hired as his caretaker was with him, only a week but he would constantly woke up in the middle of the night checking if he was crying.

But he never even once touched him, he was always near him but there will always be a had a major soft spot for the infant but to an extent, Sasori was a former shinonobi of the sand and now a rogue nin, he had boundries that even Naruto cannot break.

Sasori was still walking to the location when he sensed the signature chakra of Zetsu, he was a body started protruding from the ground in front of him that was wrapped in a Plant like Armor or watever it is."Sasori you know you cannot summon my presence whenever you want, I do not work for you".

"If so why did you come?, anyway I have important news that I want to share with the leader"."Mhhh the leader! they must be very important indeed for you to want him to know"

"Yes absolutely, I want to take a break from working with the atsukatsuki,I want to sort out my own personal life that requires my full attention"."hahahahaha Sasori do you want me to believe that a heartless killer like you actually has a personal life.".the sound of laughter was coming from white Zetsu.

"I don't have time for this, I have other things to handle, if you may excuse me I hope you clearly got the message"Sasori turned around and was about to leave then black zetsu speak."Sasori you know that this will disturb the organization's plans thus not making the leader happy"

"So be it, you think I am afraid of him?, if he does not understand then that it is his own problem not mine". Zetsu frowned."your lucky, the organization is taking a hiatus too but I do not know the end of it, a couple of years I guess"

"It will be no problem then." Sasori turned around walking in the opposite derection."If you happen to meet Orochumaru tell him to stay away from my spies or he will regret it terribly so"

(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-

(Unknown location)

In what seemed like a dark cave multiple eyes where looking over each other wich was very wierd because how could the eyes be laminated in total darkness. A voice was heard coming from from the purble rippled eyes."where is Sasori we cannot proceed wothout him"

"Sir Sasori has taken a hiatus and will no longer be with us until a certain time"."He knows about our disband?"

"Yes he knows but he had already decided before I told told him, he seems straight forward with his decision"."Does he have reason for doing so ."

"To sort out his own personal life, that's all he told me"."Very well, he is lucky I have to disband our operations if it wasn't so he would pay dearly".

"The reason for me to gather all of you here is to tell you the reason why we have to take a is because the nine tail's jinjuuriki has suddenly dissapeard so we have to investigate his where abouts and when we find him it will be then that we continue, are we clear".they all spoke in unison."yes sir".

(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)

Author's note:this chapter may seem pointless but I have my reason for writing it. I want some suggestions for the next chapter because I don't know if I can skip a few years or maybe many OR PM


	3. Chapter 3

SCORPION'S HEIR

CHAPTER THREE:Foundation's

(Three years later)

Since the time Sasori had discovered the infant Naruto a lot of things had changed, they moved to different safehouses in assurance not to be found by hunter the first year they moved to a safehouse near the hidden rain villiage, in a abandoned small cabin which was enough for three people.

Sasori had never changed the care taker for Naruto it was always Miko(spy) who looked after Naruto and she never complained about anything though she was scared of Sasori. Naruto was like a son to her.

In that first year Miko told Sasori about wat she noticed about Naruto,whenever Naruto cried a large black mark would appear on his belly and then disappear when he was calm and then n there Sasori knew what Naruto was, he was a jinjuuriki.

Doing more research with his spies, he found out that the leaf's jinjuuriki had dissapeard after the nine tail's wasn't a fool he had asked himself why would the fourth hokage choose Naruto above all infants, but traditionally jinjuuriki are chosen from families related to a kage to ensure trust with the jijuuriki and power.

Then when he compared Naruto's face to The fourth hokage's it was evident that they were related, it would be a problem in the future he would have to tell him the of the time all Sasori did was guard the cabin paranoid of what might come even though he covered all his tracks he wanted to be a hundred percent.

In the second year they moved to the Tanzuko town and Sasori bought a big underground wanted to create a place were he could create puppets carefully, freely, to perfect the puppet of the Kazekage and to create a puppet out of his own body.

Yes, he had perfected this art to even risk his own life, he knew the risks but his insticts were never was two years old by then always running around and crying all day, he was always playing in his room not allowed to get into the puppet warehouse.

Once in a while miko would go with him into town but Sasori suggested that he would create for Naruto a permanent hair dye seal to keep his identity unknown, but it wasn't only that, Sasori wanted to hear nothing about Naruto's birth right he wanted him to be the exact replica of him not the yellow flash and he was planning on a seal to remove the whisker marks they were intolerable.

All in all Tanzuko town was a good, discreet but loud and safe place to be and Sasori decided to permanently reside there thus even by Naruto's third birthday they where still had grown a little, he was born a true prodigy he knew how to speak, read but writing for him was harder but still content Sasori had forced Miko to do the impossible.

Teaching a three year old child how do read and write even if they were the basics, they were still abnormally fucked up things to teach a it was the day of his birthday Miko bought what she could get from the shops ballons, cake and snacks.

Naruto was wearing short blue trousers and a mesh shirt, Sasori was wearing the exact same clothes they looked Identical(the whisker were gone too).they were sitting at dinner table opposite to each and Miko to the was singing happy birthday and Naruto was quite because he was really afraid of Sasori.

Yes! he was a afraid of him, but not in a "his gonna kill me"kinda way but more like "I respect u "kinda way, he was still a child, he liked to play and make loud noises but with Sasori he behaved usually hid behind Miko.

"Naruto-kun now open your present"Miko said as she looked at the wrapped opened it he found a small blue hairy teddy bear."thhhank uu"Naruto said as he tried his outmost to speak.

"Naruto I have something for you too"Sasori took out a small box that he cupped in his took it hesitantly and opened it,it was a star shuriken"cool" was all the words Naruto could mutter. Sasori released a small smile he had become a heartless human puppet himself but clearly it still had flaws.

Author's Note:iam thinking of a pairing its between Hinata, Karin or .


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpion's Heir

(Jnamikaze thanx for the heads all of the others who have reviewed)

Chapter Four:Descendent

It had been two years since Naruto's third birthday, he had changed a was more mature because Sasori insisted he spends more time with him rather than Miko, wich made Naruto rather quite and respective of others especially his was strict and intolerable, Naruto knew that if he does something out of line, he would berated by his father.

If he asks foolish questions he would be berated too, Sasori told him to speak when asked, ask when it is necessary, he took no nonsense in stupidity. Sasori then gave him books, many different books to read Bingo books, anotomy, ninja skills and atlases, if he had questions he didn't ask Sasori , he referred to other books, thats the way Sasori wanted him to .

Every week Sasori would ask him questions about what he read, and when he made mistakes Sasori would double the load of was very, very hard for Naruto to understand most of these books he was 4 to 5 years old how could he?.Sasori took none of that, there was no limit to him, and Naruto understood that very well.

Sasori would make him do tree climbing excersises for better chakra control and it took about a year for him to actually stick to the tree without running,He also taught him how to use weapons, the ones that Sasori liked to teach him with the most were senbon needles, he told him that they were needed for acu-puncture and poisoning wich was important for puppet mastering.

He always told him about the puppet master jutsu, that he would teach him when the time is assumed that Sasori trained in the large compartment within their home(warehouse), wich he wasn't allowed to in all Naruto was a low genin level ninja.

It was now his fifth birthday, Sasori insited he was too old for baloons and shit, he was now a ninja, a "rogue" ninja at were eating dinner like always on Naruto's was sitting opposite to Sasori wearing a deep black training kimono, tied his red shoulder length red hair into a was wearing a training kimono too they had just finished training in poisoning.

"I have something I must announce at once, would u care to give me your attention"sasori said as Miko and Naruto paid attention."Miko you have helped me long enough now, I have given you the final payment, your assistance is no longer requred, u may leave as soon as possible".Naruto looked startled, he looked at Miko wanting reasurance, he knew that Miko wasn't his mother but would his father truly take her away from him?.

"You seem suprised Naruto, she agreed to let u go once you have grown enough, am I lying Miko?"."Yes but I cannot let him go now maybe when he is older, please."Naruto directed his face towards his father with glassy eyes, he knew his father all too well, once he says something he means it.

"I am telling you to leave, would you prefer death, you are way in too deep I cannot allow any further interaction, your a just a spy of mine who needed money nothing more nothing less.".Tears started falling from Miko's eyes she wanted to refuse but she knew better."Very well then but can you at least give me a few more months with him ?."

Sasori frowned"Say goodbye now, it will be easier".Naruto started to crying, he couldn't believe what his father was saying."Silence! Naruto I will not tolerate weakness coming from you,go to your room and say your final goodbyes to Miko, understood? ".Naruto stood up and left followed by Miko.

Sasori didn't even feel any pity for poor Miko but it wasn't a suprise, he was a human puppet after all.

(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-

(A week later)

Sasori had left Naruto to get adjusted to the new situation, he left him alone for the whole week to "mourn", Miko's departure and it was now enough, it was now time to introduce him to the puppet world.

Sasori was walking with Naruto towards the puppet compartment, he had just finished teaching him how to create chakra strings and Naruto understood why and he was very much excited.

Sasori opened the door for Naruto and when Naruto went in, he saw them,uncountable humanoid puppets it wasn't a suprise to Naruto he had read about them and he knew that his father and Great-grandmother were masters of the puppet master jutsu but this...

He saw different kinds of puppets humanoid, animalistic turned and looked at Sasori in clear excitement. "Sensei would you be teaching me the puppet master jutsu just like Great- grandmother taught you?".Sasori was amazed he never mentioned that old hag Chio, he must have done a lot of reading.

"Yes boy, this is where you will learn the art of puppetry, this is where I will make you stronger but it will not be easy at all am I clear?.Naruto straightened up."yes sir".

"First things first rules, in puppetry and being a ninja of my stature there must be guidelines and number no one but youself even family".Naruto looked confused his father didn't make sense."Even you sensei, am I not to trust you?".

"Yes even me, for instance look at the way I banished Miko, I didn't even feel pity I am a human puppet but some people are worse than no one, are we clear?"."Yes sir".Sasori walked around the basement in a rather cheesy manner.

"Rule number two, Sacrifice, you must sacrifice anything to get what you want time, life, loved goal is to becomes the best puppeteer then everything comes secondly, are we clear!?.Naruto shook his head in an unbelieving manner"what if I love something more than puppetry?"

"Then remove it from your system, I did not raise you all these years for u to abandoned puppetry, it runs in your blood are we clear?"."yes sir I now understand".Sasori took a single puppet that hung on the wall, he took control of it with his string and it walked in front of Naruto.

"The third rule is ART, true art, look at that piece of work, that is the art of perfecting oneself. Humans don't have armor but puppets do, we do not have flexible and expandable limbs but puppets do, everything you lack a puppet die but puppets last forever, that is ART."

Naruto's eyes where wide open and he had grin on his face, the way his father described art was fascinating."Naruto I want you to take that puppet and study it once you have learned how it works, use the is easy I am sure I have given you books on puppetry"in that instance Naruto took the puppet and put it on a table and started evaluating it.

-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-

From that moment Naruto became inseberable with puppets he became obsessed in learning puppets, in a few weeks he was operating the puppet smoothly, was even adjusting it with q few months past and he pretty much knew how to create and control a puppet, Sasori was always watching him work, always giving him tips and pointers on how to make his puppet more faster or make his poisons more stronger, make his weapons more deadlier.

In his sixth year of life Naruto had caught on to puppery a lot faster than expected, Sasori to him that if he had learned the art effectively then he must discard the old one and create his very own puppet from scratch. Naruto wouldn't miss a chance like that.

Author's note:The pairing is between Hinata, Karin or .


End file.
